Nowadays, when internet users, especially smart phone users, travel, they will encounter connection conditions with various bandwidth and stability. It is desirable to provide users with a method of browsing the Internet smoothly even under low bandwidth or unstable internet connections.
Conventionally, the technology for a user accessing a database server via queries based on various combinations of parameters through a web server. In a regular web interface, user interface elements can be provided to make the access more easily. Sometimes, entire data is downloaded immediately based on the user's access authority without regard to the user's actual query or selection on the web interface. Sometimes, each subset of data is only downloaded after the user has specifically requested the subset of data using the selection or input elements on the web interface. Both methods have drawbacks. The first method is inefficient and provides bad user experience on slow network connections, and the second method requires the user to wait for the data download for each user request. A more efficient and user friendly way of retrieving data from database servers and/or web servers is needed.